


Heartless

by furihatachlookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital sat eerily silent as tension seemed to be the only thing lying heavy in the air. Something itched in Akashi's mind. </p><p>Something wasn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Some background info:  
> Kuroko's a spy or assassin or whatever and Akashi is his partner/boss/target?. There could be a job that goes wrong and Kuroko goes through a near death experience, and Akashi thinks he's dead, but he's actually not because a few weeks later, he spots Kuroko while on a job/at a visit to the hospital? and he's so shocked because he thOUGHT HE WAS DEAD

The hospital sat eerily silent as tension seemed to be the only thing lying heavy in the air. Something itched in Akashi's mind. Something wasn't right.

Kuroko kept his eyes turned towards the window, towards a vase of statices, avoiding Akashi's gaze on him. Akashi stared at him for a few seconds longer before the clearing of someone's throat brought red and gold to meet green.

Midorima kept their gaze locked, something most people couldn't even fathom to engage in with someone like Akashi. "I assume you've heard of ventricular supports?"

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "I'm aware of their existence. My mother used one." The word _once_ was left unsaid.

If anything other than the taller male's tightening grip on his lucky item was any indication he knew the history behind those words, he didn't show it. Akashi didn't comment on it.

Midorima forged on. "I'm surprised that someone of your reputation doesn't know." Taking a few seconds to hook up a new IV bag into Kuroko with his free hand, he offered Akashi a chance to comment. He said nothing, so the green haired male continued once he was done. "Years ago, medical scientists developed a new device for heart support that could be of short term _and_ long term use."

"It could permanently replace a patient's heart."

Green eyes broke eye contact, flickered to the right before returning back to his. Wary of what the prodigal doctor was getting to, Akashi gestured him to continue.

"Higher ups suggested that it be used outside of the medical field. It's only ever been used in hospitals, specifically for patients who either had heart attacks or heart surgery. And I stress the word patients."

"So it's only for patients. I get that."

"Good. Can you tell me who in this room is a patient?"

The only redhead in the room let out a dry laugh. "Yes Shintarou, I have been your patient many times, but are you suggesting that I—" but the laugh died on his lips then, as did the smirk when his eyes drifted to the boy of almost no presence sitting in the only bed in the room. Tired blue eyes met Akashi's before they turned to Midorima

"There's no way that..." Akashi started.

Kuroko was admitted to heart surgery due to his failing heart back when they were kids. Before they separated for years after.

An inheritable disease that skipped Kuroko's great-grandfather and his father, but took his grandfather, and his grandfather before, and his grandfather before that.

Not to mention he was sent to a hospital with as much prestige and influence as this one. Only a hospital like this would have the ability to do anything for its patients.

"There's only one thing my dad could've done to save Kuroko."

The wheels in Akashi's head were turning.

"Patients after the 'transplant' aren't really invincible, even though their heart is more ways than one, stronger. Rather, they are the opposite. They want to stay in rather than engage in sports they used to play, or go to their jobs that require physical labor. Reasons could be that they fear for their heart still that they can't take the first step. Of course, there are few that take that first step running."

The sudden reappearance of Kuroko perfectly healthy and taking on jobs that would've ironically given his parents a heart attack. That strange, almost non-existing presence.

Midorima's voice sounded distant to Akashi's ears.

"When I mean their heart is stronger, doesn't mean it's perfect. Their body is for the most part, the same, but few minor changes such as the body no longer needing to have its heart pumping blood, resulting in continuous flowing blood, can occur. I'm not too sure of all the details of whether or not that will cause issues in the body, but so far there's been nothing."

Akashi's mouth felt dry. It was hard to swallow.

The accident that occurred a few weeks prior. Among the blood and rubble, most of which covered Kuroko; always the selfless idiot.

Perhaps it wasn't the buzzing in his ears from the explosion that prevented him from telling the difference between heartbeat, and no heartbeat. Perhaps it was just the blood-soaked hair (which were minutes before a soft baby blue) that shadowed shut eyes seeming unwilling to open. Perhaps it was the rumbles of distant bombs rattling the earth that hid the shallow rising and falling of Kuroko's chest that could've proven him alive and still breathing. Perhaps that... could've given Akashi's past self a sliver of hope that he was alive.

"However, as a result of this..."

Akashi realized what was so off with the room. All the wires of machines that sat right of Midorima were connected to Kuroko, but one specific machine caught his attention.

"The only main noticeable side effect is, you have no pulse."

The heart monitor was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if Akashi seems OOC, aha. And all angst aside, imagine all the stuff you could do... besides pretending to be dead
> 
> Should I continue? I'm probably gonna scrap the idea of making it an actual story anyways


End file.
